<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错位（上） by MumuStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560163">错位（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumuStar/pseuds/MumuStar'>MumuStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumuStar/pseuds/MumuStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動<br/>✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x Yunho</p><p>ABO 有点脏乱差 私设较多</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错位（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動<br/>✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x Yunho</p><p>ABO 有点脏乱差 私设较多</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>多亏了沈昌珉沈氏小少爷的身份，郑允浩才能隐藏自己Omega的性征，顶着Alpha这个假身份和沈昌珉在娱乐圈里沉沉浮浮十多年。大概因为郑允浩的人设定位舞台君主过于深入人心，即使好几次发情期差点穿帮也没被粉丝发觉。</p><p> </p><p>在和沈昌珉确认关系前，长期使用抑制剂使得郑允浩的发情期变得不稳定。两个人有时活动到一半就会凭空消失个一星期，郑允浩不是不知道粉丝，有cp粉说“允浩欧巴如果是Omega就好了，这样就能和昌珉欧巴在一起了”都把郑允浩吓得不行，只能故作凶狠地开玩笑说“为什么不是最强昌珉变成Omega”才把这些关于性征的话题给糊弄过去。</p><p> </p><p>恰逢新专打歌宣传的时期，郑允浩这次的发情期来得不是时候。沈昌珉不是没有抗议，郑允浩还是接受了经纪人和公司的建议，重新用回了抑制剂。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，我真的忍不了了。”</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉揭开郑允浩后颈抑制信息素的贴纸，Alpha的本能让他忍不住抱紧背对着自己的郑允浩，用鼻尖与嘴唇摩挲着Omega的后颈。如果不是郑允浩轻微的反抗动作和第二天的行程，沈昌珉觉得自己会直接把人按在床上做到发情期结束。</p><p> </p><p>“再忍忍，等这段时间过了就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩转身捧着沈昌珉的脸，安慰似的给了沈昌珉一个吻。他知道沈昌珉不是忍不了发情期，相反，这个接受过信息素训练的人比谁都自制得很。沈昌珉忍不了的是现在和自己的尴尬关系，两个人在一起十多年，床也上了标记也完成了，就是不能像别的AO情侣一样大大方方组建家庭，结婚生子。</p><p> </p><p>东方神起有今天少不了沈氏在背后的支持，郑允浩心知肚明。从两人退伍开始沈昌珉就对组建家庭异常执着，不仅是沈昌珉个人的意愿，也是沈氏的意愿。毕竟进娱乐圈并非沈氏对沈昌珉的期愿，留给沈昌珉在娱乐圈的时间不剩多少，沈氏家大业大，到了时候自然是要沈昌珉回到沈氏帮助哥哥打点家族事业。</p><p> </p><p>发情期始终是一颗不稳定的炸弹，一次两次的凭空消失还好解释，郑允浩已经察觉到有粉丝亦或媒体注意到他性征的问题。郑允浩正视起被他逃避许久的问题，在几次拒绝后终于松了口，答应沈昌珉等宣传期结束后就陪沈昌珉回一趟沈氏。</p><p> </p><p>“爸妈那么喜欢你，知道一定会很高兴的。”</p><p> </p><p>“对啊，不喜欢我的话还能允许你和我在娱乐圈胡闹这么久？”郑允浩揉了揉沈昌珉的脸，忽然想到了什么，“我好像还没见过你哥，不知道这次能不能见到。”</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉一愣，如果不是郑允浩提起，他也差点忘记自己上回和哥哥见面是什么时候了。沈昌珉对哥哥的记忆仅限于童年时候的模糊记忆，自打懂事起哥哥就被送去了国外读书，自己在娱乐圈混得风生水起的时候哥哥在接手家里的事业，两兄弟的交流都是在网络上完成，细细算来快有十几年没见面了。</p><p> </p><p>“我好久没见到他了……话说回来，哥在我面前提别的Alpha是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>卧室里雪松的气味愈发浓郁，即使是打了抑制剂，郑允浩还是经受不住沈昌珉强势的信息素的。被永久标记的Omega是抵不住自己Alpha的，更何况郑允浩现在是在发情期。Omega的本能使然，郑允浩感受到自己的后穴在自动分泌液体。沈昌珉不安分的手指挑开被濡湿的内裤，只是在股缝间抚慰了一番，液体便沾了满手。</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉刚刚洗完澡，下身只围了条浴巾。性器把白色的布料撑起，沈昌珉还在吃着自己哥哥的醋，略带恶趣味地隔着布料去磨蹭着郑允浩的臀间。有意无意蹭过到穴口时沈昌珉总会加重力度，不出意外地听到哥哥连声调都变了。郑允浩在床上向来不是磨蹭的主，受不了Alpha挑弄的他直接扯下沈昌珉腰间的浴巾，有些不耐烦地催着沈昌珉要做就快点，别耍什么花样。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩的狠话还没放完，沈昌珉的性器就冲了进来。即使Omega的体质让郑允浩自己做足了润滑，但Alpha异于常人的尺寸还是让突然被侵入的郑允浩感到不适。郑允浩扭着腰想要挣脱，却被沈昌珉死死钉在了床上，动弹不得。沈昌珉顾忌着行程，不敢在郑允浩身上留下明显痕迹，只是用细碎的亲吻安抚着郑允浩，而身下抽插的动作则是发了狂似的凶狠至极，被Alpha占有的快感在郑允浩脑海里翻滚叫嚣，那一丁点的不适也被吞噬殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩挺立的性器随着顶撞得动作一下一下戳在沈昌珉的小腹上，沈昌珉一手在哥哥的口腔里作乱，另一只手则握上了哥哥的性器，随着顶撞的节奏上下套弄，拇指细细按摩着敏感而不断渗出前液的顶端。郑允浩哪受得了这样的刺激，奈何求饶都被弟弟的修长手指搅碎，只剩下甜腻不清的呻吟声让沈昌珉加快速度。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……昌珉……不行了……”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩实在受不住了，强烈的快感让他射精的欲望愈发强烈。但沈昌珉并不想顺着郑允浩的心意，按在前端的拇指没有要松开的迹象，反而更加大力的操弄起来。沈昌珉的性器整根没入紧致的甬道，抽出来时只剩下龟头埋在里面，抽插动作带出的液体弄湿了床单，不过谁也没有心思去管。郑允浩被极致的快感冲昏了头脑，几乎要丧失了独立思考的能力，只知道顺着沈昌珉的话去叫，希望这样能够求得身上人快点给自己释放欲望。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，我们一起。”</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉细细亲吻着郑允浩后颈的腺体，犬齿在Omega发尾最敏感的部位摩挲。雪松和白葡萄酒的味道在卧室里交缠迸发，沉沦在欲望里的郑允浩完全没有察觉到雪松的信息素里掺进了一丝别的的味道。</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉眸色一沉，夜还长，只不过第二天的行程可能又要取消了。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>沈氏不像其他几个财阀，公开信息少得可怜，算是韩国最神秘的几个财阀之一。有人猜测沈昌珉亦或是东方神起和沈氏有什么关系，但一番深挖下来都是无疾而终，沈昌珉是否为沈氏小少爷也成了娱乐圈的未解之谜之一。就算是沈昌珉的枕边人，郑允浩也只知道沈氏目前的掌权者是沈昌珉的哥哥，其他的都一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>沈家父母对郑允浩喜欢归喜欢，但从来没有在郑允浩面前提及沈氏的任何信息。聪明如郑允浩，对于沈氏的情况也从不过问，这大概也是沈家父母认可郑允浩的原因之一。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩不是第一次去沈家，然而这次上门是要认真谈双方后半生的事，郑允浩总觉得自己要正式一些，得把沈昌珉一家的礼物都备好。沈家父母的喜好郑允浩记得清楚，却唯独不知道沈昌珉哥哥的。上回被沈昌珉做得好几天下不来床，郑允浩还有些后怕，不敢直接去问沈昌珉，只能悄悄打电话给沈家熟悉的秘书，问沈昌珉哥哥的喜好。</p><p> </p><p>“亲兄弟嘛，应该差不多吧。”</p><p> </p><p>秘书模棱两可的态度让郑允浩更加摸不清头脑，大概是因为沈昌珉的哥哥常年在国外，国内的人都不太了解罢了，郑允浩只能凭着自己的感觉给沈昌珉的哥哥挑选见面礼。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩的性格没有架子，沈家上下从父母到佣人都喜欢得郑允浩不行。难得回一趟家，沈昌珉还是带着郑允浩一起，再加上两人准备结婚的消息流传出来，整个沈家主宅都热闹了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“爸叫我上去一趟，妈一会就回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉上楼前不忘在爱人脸颊留下一吻，郑允浩脸红得把人往楼上赶，让人快去快回。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩一个人在客厅等着无聊，便到厨房和佣人闲聊。东方神起的国民度不低，无论是年轻的女孩还是上了年纪的厨师，没有谁不知道郑允浩和沈昌珉的。在舞台上的偶像现在就在面前没有架子的闲聊，未来还有可能成为这个宅子的主人，这么一来二往话匣子也就打开了。</p><p> </p><p>“你们有见过沈昌珉的哥哥吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“沈少有哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>年轻女孩的疑问让郑允浩疑惑起来，心想着沈昌珉哥哥这是得多久不回家，以至于家里的佣人都不记得这号人的存在。郑允浩看向厨师，这位跟了沈家十多年的厨师总该知道些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“什么啊？”厨师拿着刀的手一顿，像是在努力克制着什么，“沈少的哥哥主要负责海外的事务，好几年没回来了。小姑娘才来没多久，不认识是正常的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊……”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩点点头，又把话题扯到了别的地方，几个笑话逗得年轻女孩笑得不停，整个厨房里都是爽朗的笑声。厨师暗暗松了口气，抹了一把额头的汗，继续加入郑允浩的闲聊。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在聊什么？”</p><p> </p><p>当歌手那么多年，郑允浩对声音向来敏感。能够如同主人一般发号施令，却是郑允浩在沈家里没有听过的声音。准确来说，郑允浩只觉得这个声音熟悉，然而怎么也想不起来这个声音到底像谁。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩转身，和沈昌珉几乎一模一样的脸和服饰让他一时愣在原地。</p><p> </p><p>这应该是就是沈昌珉的哥哥了，沈氏真正的掌权人。</p><p> </p><p>“沈先生好。”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩实在不知道要怎么称呼，脑袋转了半天才搜罗出来这个称呼。</p><p> </p><p>“郑允浩是吗？昌珉的眼光很好呢……”</p><p> </p><p>男人突然靠近郑允浩，也不管厨房里还有厨师和其他人在。如此亲密的距离让郑允浩忍不住往后退了一步，却撞到了冰凉的料理台上。</p><p> </p><p>“桌面上的礼物是给我的吗？我很喜欢，谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>那是只有他们两个人才能听到的音量，男人呼在耳畔的热气让郑允浩慌了神。分明拥有着相同的面孔，那却是和沈昌珉完全不一样的感觉，更加的成熟与强势，即使是再平常不过的温和话语，郑允浩也能从中听出男人对局势的绝对掌握。如果厨房里的其他人是Omega或者Alpha，一定能闻到男人身上极具侵略性的信息素。</p><p> </p><p>那是和沈昌珉相同的雪松的味道。</p><p> </p><p>男人是故意把信息素放出来的，郑允浩摸了摸后颈微微发热的腺体，对沈昌珉哥哥的警惕程度瞬间提高。</p><p> </p><p>“我还有事，晚饭就不用等我了。”</p><p> </p><p>沈昌珉哥哥转身离开，短暂释放的信息素又收了回去。</p><p> </p><p>只不过是短短几分钟的相处，郑允浩却有种说不清的压迫感，和沈昌珉相似度极高的面孔与信息素让他不由得紧张起来。尤其是那双眼睛，在看到郑允浩的时候流露出了不寻常的神采，就像是等待已久的狩猎者看到了终于出现猎物，恨不得下一秒就扑上来把猎物撕碎拆解入肚。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是错觉，郑允浩觉得饭桌上的气氛有些古怪。从婚礼日期的确定到宾客名单的确认，所有的话题都绕开了沈昌珉的哥哥。四个人看似聊得开心，郑允浩却感受不到一丝轻松。没人提到沈昌珉的哥哥，郑允浩自然不会主动开口。</p><p> </p><p>一餐饭下来郑允浩没吃下去多少，沈母以为是厨房做得不合胃口。郑允浩还记挂着厨房里发生的事，找了个借口说自己最近身体不好，支开了要去厨房的沈母。只是可怜了沈昌珉成为炮灰，白白被妈妈教训了一顿没有照顾好自己的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>厨房发生的事就像是平凡生活里的一段小插曲，接下来的几天生活又回到了正轨。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛除了郑允浩与厨房在场的人，没人知晓沈昌珉的哥哥曾经来过沈家主宅。</p><p> </p><p>经过多番商议，两人还是决定继续隐藏郑允浩的Omega性征。相比于AA婚礼接受的议论，郑允浩隐瞒Omega性征所引发的舆论风暴会更难控制。沈昌珉避开了沈氏本部的生意，选择接手了沈氏在娱乐产业的部分。</p><p> </p><p>大概是因为本部的生意在沈昌珉哥哥的手里，郑允浩想到。</p><p> </p><p>自从沈昌珉出道后就不怎么回家住了，沈昌珉的房间还保持着高中时候的模样。墙上贴着喜欢的篮球明星的海报，书架上还有课本和辅导资料，桌面上还摆着极具年代感的游戏机，放在那个年代却是普通人家买不到的珍惜品。</p><p> </p><p>“比你那个第四次工业革命的房子好多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这个住上世纪八十年代房子的人有什么资格说我？”</p><p> </p><p>每一次回沈家郑允浩都忍不住吐槽沈昌珉在节目上公开的屋子，沈昌珉自然是要回击上一两句。两个人在首尔都有各自购置的房产，除了录节目或者是为数不多的冷战，他们更多的时候是住在共同购置的房子里。</p><p> </p><p>忙于交接的事务，即使是回到本宅沈昌珉也没能安稳住上几天。沈昌珉不在的时候房间被郑允浩研究了个便，郑允浩甚至还在书架上找出了沈昌珉学生时代的相册。除了部分已经公开的照片，郑允浩看到了更多他不知道的沈昌珉，从牙牙学语到身着正装参加成人礼，父母仿佛只是相册里的一个过客，照片里的沈昌珉几乎都是只身一人。</p><p> </p><p>只是……还少了一个人。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩翻遍了相册，怎么也找不到沈昌珉和哥哥的合照。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>敲门声打断了郑允浩的思路。</p><p> </p><p>“昌……沈先生？”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩差点把男人认成了沈昌珉，那个要脱口而出的名字让男人一愣，紧接着的大笑让郑允浩感觉有些不好意思。他们长得实在是太像，如果不是郑允浩及时反应过来沈昌珉是不会敲门的，他差点就要扑到男人身上叫“昌多拉”了。</p><p> </p><p>“昌珉还没回来吗？”男人看了一眼卧室，最后视线落在郑允浩的身上，“我可以进来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>分明是询问的语气，男人的半个身子却已经进了卧室。郑允浩的手攥着门的把手，几天不见并没有降低郑允浩对沈昌珉哥哥的警惕，他没有说话，肢体语言传达出来满满的都是抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>男人又放出了信息素。</p><p> </p><p>两个人多僵持一秒，男人就加重一分信息素的释放。后颈腺体发热带来的不适感让郑允浩眉头紧皱，他甚至开始闻到自己信息素的味道。郑允浩避开男人的眼神，视线落在门外的走廊上，祈祷着沈昌珉能够赶紧出现解开这尴尬的局面。</p><p> </p><p>“昌珉今晚不会回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>男人大概没想到郑允浩会这么坚持，即使信息素在自己的引导下无意识释放出来了也不肯让步。沈父沈母的卧室在走廊的另一头，即使这个点已经是老人家上床休息的点，男人还是放不下心来，直接按着郑允浩的肩把人推进卧室，关门时还不忘拔下钥匙，从卧室里面反锁上了门。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩立刻拉开自己和男人的距离，留心着男人的每个动作。不过此时男人的注意力被床上的相册所吸引，相册翻开的正好是沈昌珉成人礼的那一页，一家三口面带微笑看着镜头，怎么看都是幸福美满。</p><p> </p><p>“我不在的这些年……”男人把相册合上收好，放回了原来的位置，“昌珉把你照顾得真好。”</p><p> </p><p>男人瞬间暴起把郑允浩按倒在床上，两个人在床上扭打起来，力道凶狠得仿佛要了对方的命。郑允浩有坚持锻炼的习惯，加之练过空手道，即使是在体格方面占优势的Alpha也不能在短时间制服他，不一会身上脸上就挂了彩。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>相同的雪松味道让郑允浩的身体起了反应，就是这一瞬间的分神让男人抓到了机会，借机把郑允浩死死控制在床上。</p><p> </p><p>按理而言，已经被沈昌珉永久标记的他是不会对其他Alpha的信息素产生发情的反应，可现实是郑允浩早就对男人的信息素有了感觉。郑允浩感到自己的脸颊在发烫，想要挣脱男人的束缚，但该死的Omega本能让他不自觉地顺从Alpha的动作，甚至连后穴都有分泌体液的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>“沈先生你想清楚！放开我！”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩是真的慌了，就连声音都开始颤抖起来，殊不知这样受惊反抗的模样最能激发起人的暴虐欲。</p><p> </p><p>“不要叫我沈先生。”</p><p> </p><p>男人单手脱下领带，把郑允浩不停挣扎的双手绑在床头。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我MAX。”</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩身上的睡衣被MAX粗暴扯开，扣子崩开掉落了一地。MAX知道郑允浩不会顺从地躺在自己身下，只能不停地释放着自己的信息素，逼郑允浩到达发情的状态。</p><p> </p><p>MAX用力按着郑允浩的脸，仿佛要把郑允浩的下巴给卸下来。郑允浩被迫和男人对视，那张和沈昌珉相似度近乎百分之一百的脸让郑允浩感到恐惧，意识忍不住把身上侵犯自己的人和沈昌珉相比较。沈昌珉从来不会这样的，即使是在生气，沈昌珉也是会温柔地亲吻自己，而不是像MAX一样凶狠。</p><p> </p><p>被过度蹂躏的嘴唇红肿而泛着水光，MAX顺着天鹅似的脖颈向下，特地在腺体的部位稍作停留。落在那块敏感软肉上的亲吻让郑允浩止不住的颤抖，身体也开始渐渐被情欲所染红。白葡萄酒的香气慢慢散发出来，和空气中的雪松味交缠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>从锁骨到胸膛，再到腹肌与胯骨，郑允浩的身上布满了MAX留下的痕迹。亲吻与抚摸更加激起Omega的本能，郑允浩大口地喘着气，相同的味道和脸庞一点点摧毁着他的理智，把他更推向情欲的深渊。性征的本能叫嚣着，让郑允浩忍不住完全臣服在Alpha的身下，渴望着被身上Alpha占有标记的欲望愈发强烈。</p><p> </p><p>MAX的手在郑允浩的睡裤后试探，温暖而湿润的触感不出所料。隔着睡裤揉捏了几把结实的臀部，MAX毫不留情地拽下了郑允浩的睡裤和内裤，不费多少力就把郑允浩的双腿拉开到一个羞耻的角度，可以让他清晰看到身下Omega的后穴一张一合，透明的液体顺着股缝流下。</p><p> </p><p>这种被人直视着隐秘部位的感觉并不好受，郑允浩就像案板上的鱼，一切挣扎都成了无用功。接下来要发生的事郑允浩都能预料得到，他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被侵犯。委屈和愤怒缠在郑允浩的脑海里，郑允浩咬紧下唇，不肯让一丁点抽泣和呻吟从唇缝里泄露 出来。</p><p> </p><p>郑允浩这幅倔强的模样看得MAX又气又笑，不管郑允浩再怎么不情愿，当下也是要成为自己的人。MAX轻咬着郑允浩的耳垂，用犯规了的气音低声说道：“你流了好多水。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>性器突然的入侵让郑允浩抑制不住地去尖叫，渴望多时的穴肉包裹着MAX的性器，更多分泌的液体随着MAX抽插的动作带出，体液碰撞磨蹭发出的水声色情，让MAX更加用力地操弄着身下的人。</p><p> </p><p>情欲让郑允浩在快感里沉沦，理智却让郑允浩感到煎熬。MAX每一次抽插的动作都像是鞭笞在郑允浩的心上，郑允浩紧闭双眼，手指用力抓着床头的木刻，不敢去看那张和沈昌珉完全相似的脸。漫长的性爱对于郑允浩而言无异于行刑，破碎的呻吟毫无感情。</p><p> </p><p>MAX不是没有察觉到身下人的情绪，只不过当下的快感与Alpha欲望的释放更重要，他大力操弄的同时不忘耐心寻找着。终于，在压过某一块软肉时，MAX听到了郑允浩发出的令他满意的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“不……不可以……沈先生……MAX……我求求你……”</p><p> </p><p>MAX微笑着摇摇头，吻上郑允浩的双唇，身下的动作对准那一点愈发凶狠起来。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>